reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunter challenges
are a set of challenges in Red Dead Redemption, unlocked through treasure maps to find hidden treasures. Description : "View the map and try to locate the treasure somewhere in New Austin. Open your satchel and choose the Treasure Map item from the Kit menu. Complete challenges to unlock rewards and become a Legend of the West." The treasure locations are spread all across the land of Red Dead Redemption. Treasure comes in two forms: *Treasure Maps *Unique Gold Bars In order to find a treasure, the player must obtain a Treasure Map, decipher it, and travel to the location depicted. The player obtains the first treasure map from a random event with a treasure hunter (Chu Fook) being attacked by bandits. Once the player saves the treasure hunter or loots his corpse, the player obtains the first treasure map. This is a random encounter and can happen at many different locations and times, both early and later in the game. Completing the encounter also gives the player Rank 1 of the treasure hunter challenge. Each subsequent map is found as a part of the previous map's treasure. (Map 2 found in Map 1 treasure, Map 3 found in Map 2 treasure, etc.) The player starts at Treasure Hunter Rank 1 and must find the treasure on the Rank 1 Treasure Map to advance to Rank 2. Once Rank 5 is achieved, the player may ride Stagecoaches free of cost. Once Rank 10 is achieved, the player is awarded 150 fame and given the Treasure Hunter's satchel, which allows for twice as many Consumables to be carried. Note: The player must have the map to find the treasure. For example, the treasure at Hanging Rock can't be grabbed without Treasure Map #1 It is in the environment but without the map, no interaction occurs. This video shows where all 9 treasures are located. For more detailed walkthroughs check out the videos below each Rank's map explanation. Rank 1 *Find and complete the random encounter with a treasure hunter, either by saving them or looting their corpse. *This random encounter is easily found when returning (riding through the desert) from Walton's hideout in the mission "Political Realities in Armadillo". Reward: ''' *Treasure Map 1 Rank 2 Head to The Hanging Rock at the crossroads north of Armadillo. The treasure map depicts the front and back of The Hanging Rock. Simply travel around to the back of The Hanging Rock so that you are facing the mountains, as depicted on the map. :NOTE: The treasure map can be misleading; remember to interpret the map as depicting the front of The Hanging Rock in the first sketch and the back in the second, it is not showing the location in the second sketch relative to the first. The chest is hidden between the big rock and two other large ones on the north east side. This video shows where to find it. '''Contains: *Rhodes' Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Sherman M. Rhodes. Base value: $100. *Treasure Map 2 File:Rdr_treasure_map01.jpg|Treasure map 1, for locating the Rank 2 treasure. File:Treasure_Hunter.png|View of the location of the Rank 2 treasure. Rank 3 Head to Rio Del Lobo, more specifically, Del Lobo Rock. When heading south into the area, follow the main road that climbs the ridge leading to the river. When the roads end at the campsite, face the river to see the gap in the ridge indicated on the treasure map. The treasure is on the other side of the rock, on a ledge. To get to it, go around the right side of the rock then keep left as you descend. Two or three "falls" later, you'll find the pile of rocks on a dirt ledge. If you get all the way down to the beach, you've gone too far. This video shows where to find it. If you hire a stagecoach to take you to end of the road at Rio Del Lobo, the driver will drop you on the Mexican side of the river in Perdido, necessitating a long ride back across the border. Contains: *Jackson's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Ambrose Jackson Hood. Base value: $125. *Treasure Map 3. File:Rdr_treasure_map02.jpg|Treasure map 2, for locating the Rank 3 treasure. File:Fsdas.jpg|Rank 3 Treasure Location. File:-4665.jpg|thumb|View of Rank 3 treasure. Rank 4 Located in the basement of the mansion in Tumbleweed. It is not difficult to find because it is under a pile of stones with a cow skull on the wall above it. Note: Upon subsequent visits here (the first visit was part of a mission) there will be more gang members and a sheriff who you must rescue. On the back side of the mansion are a set of doors down a short flight of stairs that lead directly into the basement. Sneaking up to the''' left''' side of the mansion from a different path leading into Tumbleweed, then going into the back of the mansion will avoid ANY form of a fight with gang members. This ensures that the player can go in and out without a trouble in the world. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Calhoun's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Andrew John Calhoun. Base value: $150. *Treasure Map 4 File:Rdr_treasure_map03.jpg|Treasure map 3, for locating the Rank 4 treasure. File:Rank_4_Treasure_Location.jpg|Rank 4 Treasure Location. Rank 5 Can be found along the river bank in Rio del Toro, which is northwest of Chuparosa. Look for a tree about 15 meters (50 feet) inland adorned with cattle skulls. It's across the road from the tree behind the rock wall (the wall closest to the river) and harder to miss than you'd think. Note that John cannot access this location until Irish takes him across the river in "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". Upon completion of this Rank, you will be able to ride stagecoaches free of charge. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Tubman's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Jefferson T. Tubman. Base value: $263. *Treasure Map 5 File:Rdr_treasure_map04.jpg|Treasure map 4, for locating the Rank 5 treasure. File:Treasure_Rank_6_Location.jpg|Rank 5 Treasure Location. Rank 6 Located in Crooked Toes. You'll see a collection of rock "pillars", and the treasure is at the top of the tallest one. If you are having trouble determining which one to climb, climb the one that has an unrelated chest under it. Note that this location is where you fight the first set of enemies in the Outlaws to the End mission "The River", after clearing out the enemies where you land at the beginning. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Brown's Gold, gold bullion given to Major General Robert Clay Brown. Base value: $300. *Treasure Map 6 File:Rdr_treasure_map05.jpg|Treasure map 5, for locating the Rank 6 treasure. File:Rank_6_Treasure_Location.jpg|Rank 6 Treasure Location. File:-4682.jpg|Rank 6 treasure is between the two top rocks. Rank 7 Head south from Chuparosa, and then look at your treasure map; this location is quite obvious. It is under Ojo del Diablo, or the giant rock arch. You might have to go to the left in order to get over the ledge. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Douglass' Gold, gold bullion given to Major General Thaddeus E. Douglass. Base value: $338. *Treasure Map 7 File:Rdr_treasure_map06.jpg|Treasure map 6, for locating the Rank 7 treasure. File:Rank_7_Treasure_Location.jpg|Rank 7 Treasure Location. File:-4680.jpg|The Rank 7 treasure is behind the rocks on the other ledge. Rank 8 Head to Roca de Madera, which is North East of Agave Viejo. Stand next to the large rock on a column, and look west-southwest (245°). You will see a narrow path just below the top of the cliff. Follow the path around the cliff face and you will find the treasure at the end of it. This video shows where to find it. :NOTE: Dismounting your horse either just before, or anywhere on this path will generally result in your horse attempting to follow you and subsequently walking off the cliff and dying. Contains: *Garrison's Gold, gold bullion given to Lieutenant General John J. Garrison. Base value: $450. *Treasure Map 8 File:Rdr_treasure_map07.jpg|Treasure map 7, for locating the Rank 8 treasure. File:Rank_8_Treasure_Location.jpg|Rank 8 Treasure Location. File:Level_8_treasure.jpg|View of Rank 8 treasure. Rank 9 To the east of Beecher's Hope, you can easily spot a broken tree beside the road with a small weathered stone wall under it. In a gap of this wall lies treasure No. 8. Note: The player cannot access this location until the Great Plains are made accessible via the main quest. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Pickett's Gold, gold bullion given to Lieutenant General Jeb Pickett. Base value: $600. *Treasure Map 9 File:Rdr_treasure_map08.jpg|Treasure map 8, for locating the Rank 9 treasure. File:Treasure_hunter_rank_9_map_location.jpg|Rank 9 Treasure Location. File:-4667.jpg|View of the Rank 9 treasure. Rank 10 Quite easy to find. If you look at the map in the north-west of Manzanita Post right above the Tall Trees letters you'll spot a small path winding up into Nekoti Rock. Follow that path up onto the top and find the treasure in the bear cave. The treasure is located across from the chest, under a pile of rocks. Once you have collected the final treasure, you will have the Treasure Hunter's satchel. This video shows where to find it. Note: If you're playing this challenge with the Master Hunter Rank 10 Challenge active, it would be wise to be on your guard as the treasure is located in the same cave where Brumas the Bear is found. Contains: *Stonewall's Gold, gold bullion given to General Robert A. Stonewall. Base value: $750. File:Rdr_treasure_map09.jpg|Treasure map 9, for locating the Rank 10 treasure. File:Treasure9.jpg|Rank 10 Treasure Location. File:-4669.jpg|Cave entrance to Rank 10 treasure. Legendary Reward Once challenge Rank 5 is reached, the player will be able to use any stagecoach for free. Once the final challenge rank is completed, the player reaches Legendary status as a Treasure Hunter. This adds the Treasure Hunter's satchel which allows twice as many consumables to be carried. : "Congratulations. You are now a Legendary Treasure Hunter. You now have the Treasure Hunter's satchel." Thieves' Landing Players with high honor (Peacemaker or higher) should not sell the gold bars at Thieves' Landing since the selling bonus would not apply there. On the other hand, players with low honor (Road Agent or lower) should sell the gold at Thieves' Landing, as the selling bonus would not apply anywhere else. The honor selling bonus earns 50% extra cash for all items (and also gives a 50% discount for purchasing items). Gold Bars can also be sold at the Doctor's Office in Blackwater for full price. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption's game manual there is a treasure map in the treasure hunting section, pp. 14, This is a map from the Stranger side-mission "Aztec Gold". *The names of the people the treasure belonged to are very similar to names of people important to 19th Century American history. **Rhodes' Gold - General Elisha H. Rhodes **Jackson's Gold - President Andrew Jackson **Calhoun's Gold - John C. Calhoun **Tubman's Gold - Harriet Tubman **Brown's Gold - John Brown **Douglass' Gold - Frederick Douglass **Garrison's Gold - William L. Garrison **Pickett's Gold - George E. Pickett **Stonewall's Gold - General Stonewall Jackson *Marston will often make remarks about how rich he is going to be right after he opens the treasure chests and finds the gold. *Jack appears more excited when finding treasure than John. *The location that Treasure Map 9 shows bears a striking resemblance to the wall and oak tree where Andy's box was hidden in the movie "The Shawshank Redemption". *Civilians in Gaptooth Ridge will say that there is rumored to be treasure in the basement of the Tumbleweed mansion, a reference to the third treasure. *In Blackwater, a police officer can be heard stating "some guy I arrested earlier claimed there is a treasure buried in Broken Tree" which is a reference to the 9th treasure. *This is the only Single Player Challenge that does not have a Multiplayer version. *Although Marston can be seen putting the gold bar (and the map) in his satchel, he is never seen opening it. *Sometimes when one is walking around Armadillo, you can hear someone say there is treasure buried near The Hanging Rock, a reference to the 1st treasure. *In Armadillo, Floyd Brogels can be heard saying "Once I found coins in the grass at Rio Del Lobo" referencing the second treasure. *In the mission Let the Dead Bury Their Dead, Seth ironically walks right past the treasure in the basement of the Tumbleweed mansion and instead finds a glass eye in a trunk on the second floor. Trophies/Achievements ---- ---- This can also help to obtain: Related Content es:Desafíos Category:Activities Category:Challenges Category:Single Player